Confusão no nível superior
by Val-sensei
Summary: Misaki e Usui entraram na faculdade, mas o que Usui não esperava era encontrar uma velha conhecida como professora. Ela lhe dará muita dor de cabeça, ainda mais descobrindo que ele tem uma namorada maid.


Coculto fanfic – Amigo secreto de fics.

Uma revelação de amigo secreto envolvendo varias fics de vários animes e vários temas. Onde a diversão começa aqui e termina com muita alegria.

Nota: É a segunda vez que eu saiu do anime DBZ em relação a escrever fics.

È um grande desafio para mim entrar em Kaichou maid wa sama, mas é com grande prazer que eu escrevo sobre esse anime.

Usui é um gato.

Bom espero que a minha queria amiga secreta goste do que eu escrevi abaixo e esteja dentro do que ela pediu.

Minha amiga secreta é: Litter_Dhafir.

Desejo te um ótimo natal e um ótimo ano novo e tudo de bom para você.

Espero que goste.

**Confusões no nível superior. **

Misaki Ayuzawa uma ex-aluna do ensino médio e futura aluna do curso de nutrição. Sim foi esse curso que escolhera. Afinal trabalhar no Café Maid Latter incentivou com os quitutes que ela servia e ainda serve, pois apesar dos pesares ela ainda tinha que manter-se no trabalho por causa dos custos do seu curso.

Usui Tamaki passou para administração de empresas na mesma faculdade. Ele queria estar na mesma faculdade que sua namorada ao menos.

Usuí foi obrigada a fazer esse curso de administração de empresa por ser um dos herdeiros da Walker e o único que poderia assumir, já que seu meio irmão esta muito doente.

Usui exigiu que sua faculdade fosse à mesma que a da Misaki, já que o mesmo não queria se separar da garota esforçada, birrenta, mal humorada, mas que gostou do seu jeito de ser, desde o primeiro dia que a viu no colégio Seika, no ensino médio.

Ele demorou, mas conseguiu o tão sonhando namoro com a empregada do café e depois de conseguir a sua confiança e pedi-la em namoro após o festival.

Ele passou a ajudar a garota em sua casa, pois ele havia escolhido ela para ser sua namorada e nada melhor do que poder a ter uma vida mais digna, depois que começou a namorá-la.

As aulas na universidade finalmente iam começar e Usui passou na casa de Misaki com o seu carro, afinal agora ele precisaria de um por causa da empresa de sua família e também não podia deixar a sua presidente andando por ai, sozinha e de ônibus. Buzinou a porta da mesma e escutou um grito.

Alguns minutos depois Ayuzawa apareceu na porta vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camiseta de manga longa, seus cabelos permaneciam com o mesmo corte, e ela veio caminhando nervosamente.

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer para não buzinar assim Usui? Custa a sair do carro e bater a porta?

- Kaichou, antes de me dar à bronca... – ele a pegou pelo braço e a puxou para os seus lábios e a abraçou terminando com um beijo a deixando sem ação.

Ele a soltou a deixando vermelha e com o rosto abaixado.

- USUI QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE TE DIZER PARA... – ele colocou a mão na frente de seus lábios a silenciando.

- Misaki-chan, nós somos namorados, não somos?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, já que ele ainda permanecia com a mão diante de seus lábios.

- Então não há problema com as pessoas verem – ele a puxou novamente a abraçou. Sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e a soltou. – Agora vamos ou nos atrasaremos – ele abriu a porta do carro para ela e Misaki entrou.

Usui fechou a porta, deu a volta e entrou pelo lado do motorista.

Os dois foram calados para a faculdade, assim que chegou ao prédio imenso e cheio de alunos, Usui olhou para o lado e disse:

- Lembre-se Misaki, você é e sempre será a minha empregada particular – ele sorriu aquele sorriso que qualquer garota cairia aos pés dele, menos Misaki, pois só Usui sabe o quanto foi difícil conquistar a confiança e o coração daquela menina que odiava garotos.

- Deixa de ser pervertido, Usui – ela abriu a porta do carro e desceu meio estressada como sempre, mas esse era o jeito dela e Takumi sabia.

- Irei te acompanhar até a sala do curso de nutricionista.

- Não há necessidade – ela começou a caminhar e ele logo atrás. – Eu sei me virar sozinha.

- Eu sei, mas os rapazes sempre se aproximam de você – ele sorriu e pegou em sua mão. – Eu não vou me responsabilizar pelo que ocorrer a eles.

Sabia que Misaki era uma onça indomável, mas era isso que ele havia gostado nela.

Ela estava rubra e ainda não tinha acostumado à nova posição de namorada do Usui.

Ao chegar à porta da sala de aula da Misaki, Usui soltou a sua mão e a puxou para um abraço e disse:

- Deveria se acostumar kaichou, afinal somos um casal – ele deu um beijo no seu rosto a deixando mais vermelha.

- Cala a boca Usui e some daqui para a sua sala.

- Quanta gentileza com o seu namorado, Ayuzawa – ele deu um beijo em seu rosto, virou de costas para ela, enfiou a mão no bolso e começou a caminhar com os seus livros em mãos indo para a sua sala de aula.

Apesar de tudo era isso que Usui gostava nela, os modos de como ela pisava nele, o modo que ela o tratava, a foi isso que fez Takumi aproximar-se da presidente do conselho estudantil com um emprego de meio período em um café cosplay, foi essa Misaki esforçada, esquentada que havia entrado em seu coração.

Enquanto Usui Takumi caminhava para a sua sala, ouvia elogios e desejos das garotas em volta. Ele já era acostumado com aquilo, mas a única que lhe interessava era a Misaki Ayuzawa.

Entrou em sua sala de aula e sentou-se a uma das cadeiras.

A aula do curso de administração de empresa iria começar.

Algumas horas se passaram e finalmente uma das aulas de Usui terminou e em seguida entrou a professora da próxima matéria.

Takimi estava intertido estudando e escrevendo e nem viu a professora entrar. Apesar de ser uns dois anos mais velha que ele, ela era um gênio nato e sempre superou qualquer um nas matérias por isso ela já era professora com mestrado na faculdade em que Usui estudava. Desatento à garota, ele não notou, mas ela se aproximou de sua cadeira e disse:

- Usui Takumi é muito bom revê-lo, mas achei que já estivesse formado como eu. Você sempre foi ótimo em tudo, mas ainda esta no primeiro período de faculdade, que desperdício – ela sorriu sinicamente a ele.

Usui reconheceu a voz e ergueu os seus olhos verdes a olhando, sim ela estava devidamente linda. Cabelos castanhos, longos e soltos pelas costas, uma camiseta feminina levemente aberta nos dois primeiros botões no decote mostrando os seus seios avantajados, uma saia prissada em meio ao joelho, um par de óculos bem discreto mostrando a profundidade dos seus olhos castanhos.

Há conhecia desde a sua infância, mas nunca foi fã do seu jeito de ser.

- Você cresceu muito Aisa desde a ultima vez que nos vimos – o olho verde do rapaz encarou os castanhos dela. - Você também conseguiu ser uma pós-graduada mais rápido que eu.

- Claro que sim, afinal eu sou uma gênio, eu sempre estava a sua frente, lembra-se.

- Claro, a gênio da sala – ele deu um sorriso se lembrando da moça.

- Bom eu vou dar a aula, assim que eu terminar quero falar com você.

- Será um prazer, Aísa – ele a viu sair de perto dele e ir para o quadro começar a aula de economia.

Uma aula muito bem dada e explicada e a manhã havia ido embora. Finalmente havia chegado a hora de ir para casa e Usui arrumava os seus materiais em cima de sua mesa quando a dama simplesmente o abraçou por trás colocando toda a comissão de frente encostado em suas costas.

- Usui, você ficou mais lindo que já era – ela o sentiu tirar os braços ela da cintura dele.

- Você também Aísa, alias só ficou estudando esse tempo que estivemos afastados, o que andou fazendo?

- Hum... Está curioso em – ela sentou-se em cima da mesa onde Usui havia sentando e cruzou as pernas. – Bom depois que se mudou para o Japão eu estudei muito, apesar de ter aproveitado bem a vida, mas agora estou aqui sendo professora de economia na faculdade e você?

- Bom, eu também estudei bastante, mas não sou gênio como você, por isso eu estou aqui no primeiro período de administração de empresas.

- Ora Usui, você é realmente um gênio, e se está aqui nessa sala deve ter um motivo muito forte, pois você poderia ter chegado onde eu estou no momento, sendo um professor formado ou um administrador formado.

- Eu realmente tenho um motivo, mas então você ainda me conhece o suficiente para saber o que eu quero e meus planos – ele deu um sorriso colocou a mão no rosto apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e a olhava.

- Vai me contar o seu motivo? – ela perguntou abaixando-se mostrando os seios fartos dentro do sutiã.

Usui cresceu os olhos diante do decote e sua memória voltou há um tempo quando Ayuzawa se vestiu de rapaz em uma tentativa de não deixar a gerente de o Maid Latter vender o café. Quando ela pegou a mão dele e colocou em seu seio para provar a todos que era realmente homem. Aquilo foi decepcionante, mas ele a adorava daquele jeito. Sorriu ao se lembrar de por que estava com ela, apesar de sentir um enorme desejo de tê-la em sua cama, ele respeitava o seu tempo, pois sabia que seria difícil, ela ainda ficava vermelha com um beijo, imagina com o resto.

- O que foi Usui, lembrou-se de algo engraçado? – ela perguntou descruzando a perna e dando plena visão ao jovem rapaz das suas roupas intimas.

- Sim, eu me lembrei – ele se levantou e já ia saindo da carteira quando a sentiu pegando na mão dele o fazendo o olhar para ela.

– De que? – ela o provocou passando a língua nos lábios de uma forma sensual era assim ela fazia isso e os homens caiam aos seus pés.

- De uma pessoa – ele a encarava enquanto uma moça muito nervosa saiu de sua sala de aula cuspindo fogo pelas ventas.

- O que será que aquele aliem pervertido está fazendo que esta até agora em sala de aula, eu vou me atrasar para o trabalho – ela caminhava rapidamente entre os corredores da faculdade até chegar a sala do seu namorado, pois ela sabia qual seria, ela entrou dizendo:

- Usui, por que esta demorando tanto, eu...?– ela entrou na sala e viu o garoto olhando a professora com os braços sendo segurado pela mesma e de uma forma sedutora que Misaki ferveu em nervos quando viu a cena. – USUI TAKUMI, SEU ALIEM PEVERTIDO - ela deu lhe um soco o jogando para longe e saiu correndo com algumas lagrimas nos olhos.

- Misaki espere aí, não é isso que você está pensando... - ele sentiu o seu coração gelar, seus olhos verdes arregalaram se para porta e ele se levantou e viu a moça o olhar e dizer:

- Quem era aquela brutamontes? – ela perguntou estendendo a mão para ele, mas ele deu um tapa e virou o rosto.

- Minha namorada – ele respondeu sem emoção nenhuma e saiu correndo atrás dela.

- Depois de tanto tempo e o Usui me trata assim? – ela falou para se mesma.

"Como uma garota sem corpo e que parece um homem pode conquistar o coração do Takumi desse jeito? Bom pelo ao menos ela pode ficar fora do caminho já que pensou coisas de mim". Um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lábios. "Eu sempre quis saber como era o Usui quando éramos mais novos, antes dele ir para aquele colégio pobretão". Aísa pensava olhando a porta com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

Usui saiu correndo pela faculdade e não achava a sua dama, deduziu que ela poderia ter ido para Maid Latter, correu para lá com o seu carro e quando chegou, ele não a viu dentro do café.

- Usui-Kun o que ouve? – perguntou a gerente.

- Misaki não está aqui?

- Não, ela ligou avisando que não vinha.

- Merda – ele se xingou.

Ele saiu dali correndo e tentou pensar onde ela estava.

Tentou ligar, mas o celular estava desligado.

Parou em um sinaleiro, colocou o celular encostado em seus lábios e ficou pensando onde ela poderia estar, foi então que ele se lembrou de um lugar esse dirigiu para lá o mais rápido que pode.

Estacionou o carro rapidamente, entrou por aquele portão que ela sempre estava a implicar com os alunos que não amarravam as gravatas direito, ou então com brincos nas orelhas. Entrou pelos corredores que ela sempre gritava ou batia em algum aluno que estava correndo ou fazendo arte, subiu as escadas e a viu no telhado do colégio olhando as árvores floridas, a piscina ali em baixo, o vento tocando o seus cabelos pretos, as lagrimas correndo pelo seu rosto.

Ela sentiu uma mão lhe puxar para perto dele e abraçá-la como se não quisesse perdê-la.

- Me solta Usui – ela tentou se soltar.

- Não até você me ouvir – ele ergueu o rosto dela com uma das mãos enquanto a outra estava em sua cintura.

- Não tenho nada a ouvir, eu vi muito bem o que você estava fazendo, achei que você fosse diferente dos outros garotos, achei que você seria diferente do meu pai... – ela tentou se libertar, mas em vão.

- Não é o que você está pensando, Misaki – ele a abraçou mais forte. – Você é a minha maid, por você que eu lutei para ter ao meu lado, é a única garota que eu me interessei.

- Então o que estava fazendo com aquela vadia? – ela perguntou o encarando com os olhos molhados.

- É uma conhecida de infância, ela é professora na faculdade e dará aula para mim. E estava dando em cima de mim – ele afagou cabelos dela da forma que costumava afagar. – Mas ela não faz o meu estilo – ele passou dos dedos pelo rosto dela secando as lágrimas que caía.

Misaki abraçou Usui de uma forma forte e disse:

- Não me engane Usui, se eu souber que você está me enganando, você terá troco – ela o encarou firme.

- Misaki... – ele ergueu o rosto dela e deu um beijo profundo a puxando para mais perto de si, seu corpo pediu pelo dela, mas ele preferiu afastar, não iria forçá-la a nada – Minha maid, eu nunca teria nada com ela, mas terá que se acostumar com as garotas, elas darão em cima de mim - ele levou uma mexa dos cabelos dela, levou as suas narinas e cheirou com carinho.

Desde o segundo ano do ensino médio ele se interessou por ela, uma garota determinada, e por acaso descobriu o seu segredo, mas por isso ele conseguiu chegar onde está, agora ele teria que tomar cuidado, pois foi muito difícil conquistar a confiança da garota, agora não podia deixá-la quebrar, já que ela custou a gostar dele.

- Vamos, eu vou te levar para casa – ele a soltou e viu um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

Ele acompanhou até o carro e abriu a porta do passageiro para ela, depois entrou no carro e a levou para casa e quando ela ia descer ele segurou a mão dela e disse:

- Nunca vou te magoar Misa-Chan – ele beijou a mão dela e a encarou com aqueles olhos verdes de sempre a conquistando novamente. – Quero que saiba que aquela garota é uma gênio fútil, e eu prefiro as maids – ele a puxou para perto novamente e Ayuzawa que o beijou ternamente, mas logo o soltou.

- Nos vemos amanhã? – ela perguntou com gentileza.

- Claro, minha maid – ele a ajudou a sair do carro, conversaram mais um pouco e ele saiu a deixando ali.

No dia seguinte a rotina seguiu da mesma forma do dia anterior e logo Usui chegou de mãos dadas com Misaki na faculdade e ia pelos corredores, animado e ao lado dela, afinal ele a escolheu e foi à única que se interessou.

Foi quando ele sentou alguém pular no seu pescoço e com a Misaki de mãos dadas a ele.

- Usui- kun – ele sentiu os seios dela em suas costas, mas retirou as mãos dela do seu pescoço, suspirou fundo e olhou para Misaki que estava com a cara de poucos amigos.

- Aisa-chan eu gostaria que não fizesse essas coisas nem perto da minha namorada... – ele encheu a boca para falar da sua maid. – Nem longe dela entendeu – ele virou-se para ela e fechou o semblante. – Foi o prazer rever você e te verei todos os dias, mas a Misaki que eu amo – ele saiu a deixando ali bufando de raiva ao lado da sua maid preferida.

"Aquela taboa vai me pagar. Não sei o que ela tem, ainda mais uma taboa de passar com ela. Agora será uma guerra, vamos ver quem ganha".

- Eu vou mostrar quem é a melhor mulher – inveja da Misaki com o Takimi pode causar vários danos.

Aísa foi ministrar a sua aula enquanto planejava em um modo de afastar os dois. Desde criança ela o achava lindo e sempre teve vontade de tê-lo só para ela, mas agora ele tinha uma taboa de passar que nem chegava aos pés dela.

A aula terminou e Usui levou Misaki para o seu trabalho no Maid, queria ficar ali, mas ele tinha algumas coisas para fazer, mas seu coração queria ficar ali e ver o seu cosplay especial de gatinha, hoje era o dia das gatinhas.

- Ayuzawa eu queria muito ficar – ele segurou em suas mãos. - Mas sabe que agora eu cuido da empresa da minha família, então tenho trabalho – ele deu um beijo nela na frente das garotas do café, passou a mão em seu rosto, sorriu.

- Eu sei Usui, bom trabalho – ela o viu soltar as suas mãos e saiu a deixando ali para vestir o seu uniforme de maid com orelhinhas e rabinho de gato para servir os clientes.

Algumas horas mais tarde a sineta da porta do Maid Latte tocou e Misaki ouviu e foi receber.

- Seja bem vindo mestre – ela sorriu e se abaixou em cumprimento.

- Ora, Ora, Ora, se não é a namoradinha do Usui – Aísa riu muito gostoso. – Não sabia que a namoradinha do Takumi-kun era uma mera empregada de um café, além do mais deve ser pobre – ela viu a moça a olhar feio. – Cara feia para mim é fome, querida – ela sentou-se em uma das mesas sendo acompanhada por Misaki. – Então o que fez para conquistar o Usui? – ela perguntou pegando o cardápio da mão da maid.

- Eu não fiz nada – ela simplesmente disse e pegou o papel e o lápis para anotar.

- Não acha estranho? Um rapaz como o Usui, tipo rico, bonito, inteligente que sabe de tudo um pouco, que poderia estar formado, em uma pós-graduação ou já atuando como administrador de empresas com o pai dele. Ele pode ter a mulher que ele quiser, linda, maravilhosa, com seios, com dinheiro e com tudo que ele precisa – ela apontou o prato para Misaki anotar. – Você só deve estar com o Usui pelo dinheiro, ou por que deve ser muito boa de cama o que eu duvido muito com esse corpo machão que você tem – ela riu alto e viu Misaki sai para buscar o pedido.

Ela tentava ser forte as provocações daquela garota, mas era impossível, Ayuzawa sentiu fundo em seu coração, talvez ela realmente não fosse a mulher certa, já que lembrou-se de quando cuidou dele e foi um tremendo estorvo. Ela respirou fundo e levou o pedido para mesa.

- O que aconteceria se a faculdade soubesse desse seu empreguinho?

Misaki começou a suar frio e pediu licença a garota, não sabia o que fazer e entrou na área restrita aos funcionários.

Misaki queria socá-la, mas ali no Maid Latter era impossível, sua raiva era tão grande que nem viu quando disse:

- Quem essa Aísa acha que é? – ela se perguntou tirando o uniforme e pediu a gerente para sair um pouco mais cedo.

A gerente deixou a Ayuzawa sair, ela começou a caminhar pelas ruas pensando em tudo que a garota disse.

"_Usui sempre esteve me apoiando, sempre esteve ao meu lado me protegendo, mas concordo que ele merece uma garota melhor que eu, eu nem sei cozinhar, muito menos fazer aquilo tudo que ele faz. Usui nem parece humano às vezes"._ Ela pensava enquanto caminhava pela rua tranquila e o vento batia como uma brisa em seus cabelos.

Queria conversar com alguém, pensou na sua amiga Sakura, mas lembrou-se que ela estava viajando com o Kuuga.

Pensou na Shizuko, mas se lembrou que ela estava em um intercambio aprendendo em outro pais. Suspirou fundo e resolveu ir a qualquer lugar.

Passou por uma praça e resolveu sentar-se sozinha em um banco qualquer, olhou as árvores de copas com folhas verdes e algumas flores, os bancos espalhados pelo verde e caminhos feitos em pedras. Sorriu.

- Eu nuca me importei como jeito do Usui, mesmo depois que ele me falou mais sobre a família dele, sempre soube que ele teve mais oportunidades que eu, mas por que as palavras daquela garota estão me incomodando tanto – ela estava em um monologo. – Talvez ele realmente mereça uma garota a sua altura social, que fale bem, que haja mais normal que eu – uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto e seus pensamentos vagavam nas palavras da Aísa.

Lembrou-se de quando foi atrás dele na Inglaterra e o salvou, mas mesmo assim sentiu balançada pelas palavras de Aisa.

Algumas horas mais tarde Usui passou no Maid Latter para pegar a sua namorada e encontrou a gerente fechando o estabelecimento.

- Cadê a Misaki, Satsuki? – ele perguntou a vendo colocar a chave dentro da bolsa.

- Uai Usui achei que ela tinha te ligado avisando que tinha saído mais cedo.

- Ela não me ligou – ele ergueu a sobrancelha estranhando o fato. – Sabe para onde ela foi?

- Não faço ideia – ela deu um sorriso. – Até amanhã Usui.

Takumi não disse nada apenas acenou com a cabeça, pegou o celular e discou o número da sua empregada particular, mas sempre caia na caixa postal.

- O que ouve agora? – ele se perguntou e logo entrou no carro e foi procurá-la, pela hora deduziu que ela estaria em casa.

Dirigiu até lá e quando chegou à porta apertou a campainha, sabia que era tarde, mas queria saber o que aconteceu, estava preocupado. Esperou um bom tempo para ver se alguém aparecia, mas ninguém veio atender.

Suspirou fundo e resolveu entrar em seu carro e esperar ali até o dia seguinte, como já havia feito uma vez, quando Ayuzawa foi hipnotizada por Kanou, pois ele não queria que ela o esquecesse. E foi assim que ele a esperou até o dia seguinte.

Ele acordou com o portão se abrindo e viu a bela dama com uma calça jeans, uma blusa de alcinha com um bolero por cima. Ele saiu do carro apressadamente e foi até ela.

- O que aconteceu ontem Misaki? Eu fui te buscar e você não estava no Maid Latter nem me avisou nada, bati na sua porta ontem à noite e ninguém apareceu.

- Você dormiu ai de novo? – ela perguntou olhando o carro, a roupa amassada dele.

- Você não me respondeu Ayuzawa.

- Eu precisava pensar sobre umas coisas, só isso – ela desviou os olhos dos olhos verdes dele.

- Está querendo fazer tudo sozinha de novo Misaki-chan – ele a pegou pelo braço e a abraçou forte. – Você não precisa mais carregar tudo sozinha – ele afagou a sua cabeça.

Ele há afastou um pouco e viu algumas lágrimas nos seus olhos, era raro ver sua maid chorar, mas quando isso acontecia, com certeza era uma coisa muito forte.

- Me diz Ayuzawa, o que ouve?

Ela respirou fundo e olhou bem nos olhos verde dele:

- Você quer mesmo continuar com isso?

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, ainda abraçado a ela e sem entender ele se pronunciou.

- Isso o que?

- Nosso namoro, eu não sou uma garota que cozinha bem... Eu não tenho dinheiro...

- Ei pode parar – ele ergueu o rosto dela. – Eu sou o seu aliem pervertido, lembra?Fui eu que me interessei por você primeiro, fui eu que escolhi você, pelo seu jeito, demorei muito a fazer você confiar em mim, mas eu consegui e agora estamos a mais de seis meses namorando. E você a minha maide sempre será. Eu já te disse isso Misa-chan - ele a puxou para um beijo terno e logo a soltou. – Agora tire essas coisas da sua cabecinha, não combina com você.

Ela sorriu e gritou.

- SEU IDIOTA – ela se afastou. – Vou pegar algo para você comer – ela entrou na casa e logo voltou com alguns quitutes em mãos.

Ele comeu e logo eles foram juntos para a faculdade.

Assim que os dois chegaram ao local Takumi ouviu a voz da sua conhecida.

- Usui-kun – sentiu os braços dela envolver seu pescoço novamente e os seios em suas costas mesmo com a Misaki ao seu lado.

- Eu te disse para não fazer isso, Aísa – ele a soltou e virou-se para ela com a Misaki do lado dele e de mãos dadas.

- Por que não, Usui? Está com medo da sua empregadinha ficar com ciúme?

- Ayuzawa não é minha empregadinha – ele colocou Misaki atrás dele para tentar protegê-la.

- E mesmo, que engraçado, ontem por coincidência conheci o café onde ela trabalha – ela colocou as mãos na cintura. – Francamente Usui, achei que você tinha requinte e não arrumar uma empregada qualquer que não merece estar ao seu lado.

- Escuta aqui sua vadia – Misaki já estava com os seus nervos a flor da pele. – Eu não vou tolerar você falar essas coisas para mim, se o Usui está comigo é por que ele quer, agora se você voltar a me difamar eu juro que racho essa sua cara linda com os meus golpes.

Ela riu gostos e disse:

- Você é uma selvagem, não merece o Usui – ela saiu dali pisando alto.

Misaki suspirou fundo e olhou para o Usui.

- Não me diga que era por isso que você estava estranha ontem? – ele perguntou e viu uma áurea negra em volta de sua amada e com os olhos raivosos se segurando para não bater naquela mulher.

- Ela ameaçou contar para faculdade inteira do meu trabalho – gritou ela com raiva.

- Misa-chan não há mais problemas em as pessoas saberem, você não e mais a presidente do conselho estudantil no ensino médio, aqui todos são adultos querendo ter um curso, ter uma profissão, garanto que tem pessoas que são bolsitas – ele pegou a mão dela. – Agora erga a cabeça e vamos para sua sala. Há e tente se acalmar, não vá fazer besteira.

- Usui idiota como sempre – ela ficou rubra.

Ele sorriu, mas gostava dela assim, desse jeito.

Ele a deixou na porta de sua sala com um beijo e logo saiu para a sua de administração de empresa.

Alguns dias se passaram e Aísa estava quieta, já que Usui tinha uma pessoa que ele gostava, no entanto ela não estava satisfeita, pois a inveja crescia cada dia mais em seu ser, e Aísa bolou um plano e logo iria colocar em ação.

E naquele dia ela seguiu Usui até a casa da Misaki e viu que em vez dele a levar para o trabalho como sempre fazia, dessa vez ele a deixou em casa. Sorriu satisfeita e assim que ele deu partida no carro ela ligou para dois homens fortes e com portes de segurança e pediu para que eles fossem ali o mais rápido possível.

As horas se passaram rapidamente e Aísa junto com aqueles homens já estavam cansados de esperar, mas sua espera valeu a pena, foi quando ela viu a porta se abrindo e viu a garota de cabelos negros, uma saia quase nos joelhos, uma blusa mais leve a viu fechar a porta e começar a caminhar distraída.

- Vão e façam seu trabalho – ela riu.

Viram os homens fortes, tão fortes que pareciam armários de tão altos e musculosos.

Os homens seguram Misaki silenciosamente e quando ela percebeu já estava com um pano em sua boca e tampando o nariz, ela tentou lutar, mas em vão, pois a sua consciência se esvaiu rapidamente e ela caiu dormindo nos braços do homem.

Eles a levaram para o carro e Aísa sorriu ao olhar o corpo da moça desfalecido disse:

- Agora o que vai fazer, Usui? – ela esfregou as mãos. – Vamos para o esconderijo.

Após alguns minutos Aísa chegou a uma cabana velha no meio de uma mata e com os seus dois brutamontes ao lado dela, sorriu satisfeita quando os mesmo tiraram a moça do carro e a colocaram amarrada em uma cadeira ainda dormindo.

- Ou você fica comigo ou ela morre – ela riu fixada em sua inveja já que ela que sempre quis ser a namorada do Usui.

Naquele mesmo dia o celular do Takumi toca na empresa e ele atende.

- Mochi, mochi...

- Usui-kun, como é bom ouvir a sua voz.

- Aísa... O que você quer? Como conseguiu o meu número?

- Quero que você saia comigo, para nós passarmos uns dias bem juntinhos- ela jogou todo o charme que tinha – Eu sempre desejei ter você ao meu lado de todas as formas possíveis - ela fez charme com o a voz. – Conseguir o seu número foi tão fácil.

Takumi suspirou fundo, e sabia que tinha um compromisso mais tarde com sua maid preferida.

- Não dá, eu tenho compromisso com a minha na...mo...ra...da – soletrou calmamente. – Ponha uma coisa na sua cabeça Aísa, não troco a Misaki por ninguém.

- O que essa garota tem que eu não tenho, Usui?

- Ela tem muita coisa que você não tem – ele sorriu um sorriso divertido. – Eu me divirto com o jeito dela.

- E se eu disse que se você não sair comigo, ela morre?

- O QUÊ? – ele levantou-se da cadeira de supetão e arregalou os olhos.

- Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu Usui, se você não sair comigo eu a mato.

- Não brinque com coisa séria, Aísa.

- Eu estou falando sério Takumi-kun. Já ligou para ela depois que a deixou em casa?

- Não! – ele estava começando a desconfiar que tinha algo errado.

- Então liga – ela sorriu vitoriosa, ia conseguir o que queria.

Usui fez o que ela disse enquanto ela aguardava presa na linha do celular dele. Só que Takimi não a encontrou em lugar nenhum, então com toda a sua esperteza, deduziu que o que a Aísa estava dizendo podia ser verdade, mas para confirmar ia sair com ela:

- Está bem eu aceito sair com você – ele deu o braço a torcer, mas tinha um plano em mente.

- Ótimo me pegue às sete da noite.

- Estarei aí – ele anotou o endereço num papel em branco.

Misaki abriu os olhos lentamente e viu um quarto de um casebre de madeira caindo aos pedaços e sujo, se lembrou de alguém colocando algo em seu nariz e um cheiro forte penetrando no mesmo. Sentiu-se meio zonza por se lembrar do cheiro, ainda se sentia fraca, mas queria saber por que tinha sido sequestrada, no entanto estava solitária em um quarto de um casebre velho, sem saber ao certo onde ficava esse casebre. Tentou se soltar, mas foi em vão, pois estava fraca.

Tentou gritar, mas viu que sua boca estava amordaçada, suas mãos estavam amarradas e cheiro do produto a deixou fraca, ela não tinha como sair dali, pelo ao menos por enquanto.

Suspirou fundo e logo viu um homem alto e musculoso entrar.

- Olha só a garota já acordou – ele sorriu a encarando. – Me disseram que você é muito forte, mas pelo que eu vi você é muito fraquinha – o brutamonte passou o dedo no rosto dela, e ela afastou franzindo o cenho.

Ela ainda se sentia fraca e tonta, mais pelo produto que cheirou, mas ela torcia para que o efeito terminasse logo.

Takumi chegou à casa da Aísa com um plano em mente, afinal ele era experto, sabia como driblar ela, afinal a conhecia há alguns anos e com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto ele buzinou e logo a garota apareceu na porta da casa.

Ela entrou no carro e abraçou-o forçando a sua comissão de frente no seu braço.

- Usui-kun, finalmente você me viu como uma mulher – ela o olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Sim, você será minha nova namorada – ele deu um sorriso a ela e começou a dirigir. - Aonde vamos Aísa? – ele perguntou sem muito interesse.

- Quero passar uma noite com você – ela passou o dedo pela camisa dele fazendo charme.

- Então... Para essas coisas – ele parou o carro, passou a mão no rosto dela e a encarou com aqueles olhos verdes. – Eu gosto de lugares simples, no meio de matas, onde ninguém possa ouvir nossos gritos selvagens e eu posso fazer tudo que quero – ele jogou verde, sabia que se fosse cauteloso, ela o levaria direto a Ayuzawa.

- Tem um lugar assim, vamos para lá – Aísa estava tão empolgada que até esqueceu que a garota estava lá.

Takumi tocou o rosto dela com carinho, fingindo estar interessado, mas a única coisa que queria era encontrar a sua maid.

- Diz-me o endereço, minha sensei – ele a puxou para um abraço a deixando desconcertada.

- Claro! – ela o viu soltar-se dela e começar a dirigir enquanto ela explicava o caminho.

Logo eles chegaram ao local e Usui tinha certeza que Misaki estava ali, e ele já tinha ideia de onde.

- Vamos Takumi-kun estou louquinha para te ter, ela o puxou rapidamente para a cabana velha no meio do mato.

Usui Takumi s acompanhou e viu o estado da cabana, suja, caindo aos pedaços e subiu uma raiva muito grande e logo ele viu um dos guardas costas dela a sua frente.

- Vamos Usui! – ela o chamou com charme.

Takumi abaixou a cabeça, deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Achei que fosse mais esperta Aísa – ele atacou um dos seguranças e logo apareceu o outro, mas Usui não teve piedade apenas deixou os dois inconscientes no chão.

Ela tremeu e viu Usui aproximar-se dela.

- Onde está a Ayuzawa? – ele estava com raiva.

- Ela está ali – ela apontou para uma pequena porta arrancada de uma das dobradiças entreaberta e correu até lá e a viu amarrada.

- Você sempre se metendo em confusão – ele abaixou-se e tirou a mordaça dela.

- POR QUE DEMOROU TANTO, USUI IDIOTA! – ela gritou com raiva.

- Achei que ia sair daí sozinha – ele sorriu desamarrando ela.

- O remédio que me deram para cheirar, me deixou fraca – ele a ajudou a levantar, mas ele sentiu ela amolecer.

- Misaki-chan é tão fofo ver você indefesa – ele a pegou no colo e encarou a outra garota em sua frente.

- Nuca mais toque na Misaki, pois se você encostar um dedo nela, eu não me responsabilizo por mim.

- Eu... Não entendo... O que essa garota tem que eu não tenho Usui.

- Quer mesmo que eu te diga, Aísa? – ele perguntou com Misaki no colo.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça encolhendo-se um pouco em um canto qualquer.

- Misaki tem caráter, se esforça, luta, batalha, cuida de todo mundo e é forte em todos os sentidos. Misaki é a minha maid, então nunca mais toque nela.

Aísa apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e finalmente entendeu que nunca chegaria aos pés da sua rival, afinal foi o jeito dela que havia conquistado o Takumi e era sempre ele que ia atrás dela.

Usui levou Misaki para casa e assim que chegou lá, ele a ajudou a descer do carro, depois ajudou a entrar, viu que não havia ninguém em casa.

Suspirou fundo, mas tinha que ficar ali.

- Eu vou tomar um banho.

- Isso é um convite, Ayuzawa?

Ela ficou rubra e o encarou.

- DEIXA DE SER UM ALIEM PERVERTIDO! Takumi – ela virou-se e entrou no banho.

- Ela me chamou de Takumi? – ele perguntou para si mesmo.

Ele olhou a porta do banheiro e sorriu. Já fazia mais de seis meses de namoro e ela ainda o chamava de aliem pervertido, mas a sua vontade era de tê-la em seus braços e fazê-la sua, mas Misaki ainda era muito vergonhosa e a melhor maneira era esperar a sua namorada com o seu tempo.

Viu-a sair do banho toda molhada, enrolada na toalha e vermelha como um pimentão, ela o encarou fundo com os seus olhos mel.

- Ayuzawa, não é melhor se vestir primeiro – ele se levantou indo em direção a ela, a pele alva o convidava, o cheiro do sabonete penetrava em suas narinas.

Deu um passo lento não queria assustá-la, não queria fazer nada que ela não quisesse.

Viu ela nervosa e rubra.

- Essa cena me lembra do dia do festival, quando você se assumiu finalmente que gostava de mim – ele deu mais um passo a olhando com aquele sorriso que qualquer garota caria aos seus pés.

Misaki fechou os olhos e esperou ele se aproximar, já estava decidido, pois ela o amava e depois de ver ele a salvando mais uma vez, sabia que ele tinha direito, que era ele que ela confiava para ter em suas mãos.

Ele a puxou como sempre fazia a beijou sentindo o seu coração bater descompassado e a puxando para si.

- Ayuzawa se eu começar não vou mais conseguir parar – ele ergueu o rosto dela.

- SEJA PEVERTIDO DE UMA VEZ, USUI! - ela girou nervosa, rubra e sentiu ele a deitar na sua cama abrindo a toalha para contemplar o seu corpo, suspirou fundo e agora não teria mais volta, ela seria dele, seria a sua maid e seria sua por completo.

Fim


End file.
